Gimbaled imaging systems are commonly used to image large areas. Such imaging systems may be utilized on a stationary platform on the ground, a moving platform on the ground, or by aircraft. Gimbaled imaging systems facilitate the relatively rapid generation of wide area imagery, but typically induce roll or rotation smear of the scene with respect to the detector array that is detecting the scene. Image smear and roll artifacts can be corrected via opto-mechanical mechanisms in the optical system. However, such mechanisms add weight and cost, decrease reliability, and increase the overall size of the optical system. Electronic processing may also be used to correct such artifacts, but require higher data rate and processing requirements.